Back From The Clouds
by Shimmeringmisty
Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared, assumed dead, and his two best friends struggle to move on. Months later, a spirit visits them, and they embark on a journey to discover the truth behind what really happened that night between Harry and Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story idea came about when I was on YouTube and saw a video fic trailer made by user hptrio. I suggested that I write a story for it, and she agreed! So here it begins. Make sure you all know, the idea and premise for this fic came from hptrio of YouTube. I didn't concieve the idea myself, and all rights to the characters belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 1**

_"They say that when someone you love dies, a part of you dies with them."_

Sadness filled the great hall as Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his place at the teachers table. His hands rose to his face momentarily, and then he began to speak, with much difficulty. "Today, we recognize the loss of a dear friend…" The sound of his voice trailed off to Hermione Granger. She refused to hear a thing he said. Every time she closed her eyes to the light, darkness overcame her as she was sucked back into the terrible events that occurred just a few days ago.

_"Get out of here!" Harry yelled at his two best friends. "This isn't your fight!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm, keeping him from running away. "No! We're here until the end!" Hermione held her wand tightly. "Harry, you don't have to do this alone. We're not leaving!" Harry cast a frightened look between his two best friends. "But I don't want anything to happen to you!" Hermione held her wand tightly. "We're not leaving." She said firmly, Ron nodding in agreement. Harry started to argue again, but Hermione stopped him. "At least let me signal the DA. They'll know something is wrong, and they'll go for help while we search for… him." Harry consented, and Hermione charmed a small coin that she pulled out of her pocket. A golden glow immersed it. "It's done." She said. They all clasped hands once again, and moved forward into the night._

Ron Weasley knew neither his surviving best friend or his little sister were doing so well. He allowed one of his hands to discreetly slip into one of Ginny's, and he felt her grasp it tightly. Ron then wrapped his other arm around Hermione's waste, gently pulling her close to his side. She let her head fall on his shoulder and she began sobbing out loud. He couldn't help letting hot tears seep from his eyes as well. "Just three days ago, the world lost one of it's greatest heroes…" Dumbledore went on. Ron tried hard to be strong for Hermione and Ginny, but underneath the surface he was falling apart. He too couldn't wipe the horrible memory of what happened from his mind.

_Venturing into the night, the three companions treaded quietly through the Hogwarts grounds. Something evil had broken the perimeter of the school's magic safety spells, and Harry had a bad feeling it was the one person he knew he had to fight. He wasn't about to allow Voldemort the opportunity to approach the unsuspecting students of the school, and with Dumbledore absent, he had no way of contacting the Order. _

_Harry felt a tug on his right hand, causing him to stop. Hermione's voice filled the darkness. "Harry, we should go back. It's too dangerous to be out here alone." She pleaded. "Yeah." Ron chimed in. "What if it's a trap?" Harry sighed heavily and faced his friends. "Even if it is, I have no choice but to step into it. I can't just let him massacre the school." Without waiting for his friends' approval, he kept going, and they followed closely behind him._

_Suddenly, a whispering voice threw a bright red light through the darkness, and Ron was swept away from Harry and Hermione. "RON!" Hermione screamed, and darted blindly into the night to find him. "So at last, we meet again…" An evil voice sent chills down Harry's spine. He turned, and was face to face with the most wicked presence imaginable. _

_Ron tried to get up, but the blow to his body had left him too weak. He felt around for his wand but couldn't find it. Even in the dim moonlight, he could see everything. There was Harry facing a tall man, clothed in dingy black robs and a snake like face shining with disdain. Fear gripped him, and he couldn't speak. _

_Hermione finally spotted Ron and started running toward him. He was lying close the whomping willow, and she dodged and jumped her way around the thrashing limbs. Ron finally found his voice. "Hermione, STOP!" The alarm in his voice made her spin around, looking back at Harry. Then, she too saw Voldemort. It was then that she hesitated. She threw a last glance back at Ron, then begun to sprint back to Harry's side. _

_Harry gripped his wand tightly as Voldemort menacingly approached him. "All alone now, I see. Your precious Dumbledore isn't here to protect you now, is he?" Voldemort hissed. He turned to Hermione's shouting cries, and in an instant, a flash of green light burst from his wand._

_Hermione was quick with her wand. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled, and the killing curse bounced off the shield her wand had created. The force from the clashing spells threw her backward hard, her wand flying from her hands. She struggled to get up, and Ron's voice startled her from behind. "Hermione, LOOK OUT!" She turned in time to see one of the whomping willow's furious branches come hurtling toward her, and before she could react, she was clinging to it for dear life as it thrashed about the air._

Hagrid could be seen behind the teacher's table, sitting as still as a statue. His pudgy face and red eyes were plainly obvious and he tried hard to hide his grief. "If only I'd gotten there sooner." He reasoned with himself. "Maybe I could have protected him." Hagrid hung his head in his hands, guilt washing over him.

_Frantic pounding at his hut door made Hagrid jump for a moment. He leapt up from his chair by the fireplace, and swung the door open to see Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. "What are 'ou kids doing on the grounds this late at night?" He scolded. Ginny shoved her DA coin in Hagrid's palm. "We got a distress signal! Only Hermione Granger can enchant these things, so it must mean Harry and them are in trouble!" Hagrid stared down at the glowing coin in his hand. "Are 'ou sure?" The kids all nodded furiously. "Alright then." Hagrid quickly grabbed his coat and umbrella. "Let's find them." As they hurried across the grounds, screams erupted. "This way!" Luna shouted, and the group followed her. _

_Approaching the hill where the whomping willow rested, the ruckus became louder. Breaking into a run, they started shouting. "HEY! OVER HERE!!" Neville shouted, waving his arms frantically. Voldemort didn't bother paying attention to their attempts of misdirection. He kept his wand raised at Harry. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted, trying to disarm Voldemort. He simply muttered a counter spell, knocking Harry's wand from his hands. "Foolish boy!" He sneered. "Do you really think you can catch me with some simple child's spell?"_

_Hermione had no idea what was happening. She struggled to hold onto the tree branch, but the force became too much. Her gripped forcefully released, and she was pelted like a rag doll through the air. _

_Before Hagrid even realized what was going on, Luna yelled from behind him. "Look out!" Hagrid followed Luna's frantic pointing. Just as he saw her, Hermione came hurtling down, knocking Hagrid and the others to the ground. They moaned in pain as they struggled to get back up._

Ginny sat beside her brothers Ron, George, and Fred. The twins had been trying to cheer her up, but it did no good. The love of her life was gone, without a single trace but his round-rimmed glasses. She too could barely listen to Dumbledore's speech. Letting her mind wonder, she tried to reason what really happened that night.

_Ginny was the first to regain her composure. She hunted quickly to locate her wand. Finding it, she tugged Hermione off the ground, and they went running to Harry's aid._

_Voldemort decided he'd had enough waiting. "I reckon it's time to say goodbye now, Harry." He flicked his wand, sending a ring of fire around them. He raised his wand to Harry again. "Almost seems anti-climactic, doesn't it?" _

_Hermione and Ginny crashed into each other, trying to find a way around fire. Hermione still hadn't retrieved her wand, so Ginny tried. "Augamenti!" Ginny commanded, and a stream of water shot out the end of her wand. It did nothing but clear a little view into the circle. _

_Harry felt completely helpless. Without his wand, he had no way of defending himself. "Crucio!" Harry crumpled to the ground, screaming. A disgusting sort of grin sprung up on the dark lord's face as he laughed. Ginny dropped her wand. "OH MY GOD!" She kept yelling. Voldemort released Harry and knelt close to him. "After I take care of you, I'm going to kill all of the ones you still love. Each of them will die so slowly." Voldemort licked his lips, savoring the horrified glare on Harry's face. "I'll tear their limbs from their bodies while they all scream out your name. As you die, you'll know that you failed all those that you care for." He stood up again, pointing his wand at Harry. _

_Hermione grabbed Ginny's wand and sent the only spell she could think of out. "Accio Harry!" She screamed, just as Voldemort shouted, "Avada Kedrava!" A flash of green light exploded, knocking everyone off their feet. Hermione sprung up, glancing around the scene. "HARRY!" She yelled out frantically. The fire was gone, and everything was quiet. Hagrid, Neville, and Luna finally caught up with Hermione. Neville kept going to find Ron. "What happened?" Hagrid asked. Ginny stood up slowly. "Look." She said, barely above a whisper and gesturing to Hermione. They followed her gaze, and Hermione held out her wand hand. All the spell had brought to her was their beloved friend's round rimmed spectacles. The rest of him, and the dark lord, had vanished._

No one knew what had happened to either party. Once Headmaster Dumbledore had returned, he summoned the Order to search the grounds and all surrounding it. Not a single trace of the boy wizard had been found. Even the death eaters were in disarray, for they too couldn't locate their master. Dumbledore tried everything in his power to figure out what had happened, but it was no use. The only conclusion he could come to was that Harry Potter was indeed dead.

Though the outside world was rejoicing at the apparent vanquish of Lord Voldemort, the inside of Hogwarts was another story. Dumbledore felt it necessary to keep the students there as a precaution, to protect them from any possible attacks from Voldemort's followers. He kept classes going on in attempt to reestablish a sense of normality, but for those who were close to Harry, it helped very little. Hermione was taking it the worst. Nothing anyone said or did could make her accept the fact that she had failed to protect him. Ron tried day and night to comfort her, but it did no use. Hermione Granger was beyond consolation.

Ron, on the other hand, was trying his hardest to keep sane. In all that had happened, he couldn't do one thing to help the others. He was the first one attacked, disabling him from aiding anyone. He tried not to think of it. He tried to be a strong man for Hermione, and even though he was able to keep his mourning at bay to everyone, inside he felt himself crumble a little more everyday.

Hermione would sit outside late at night, over by the lake behind Hagrid's hut. Holding her knees to her chest, she'd try to recall happier days, days when the three of them would laugh and play. Those days were innocent. She'd give anything to have them back. Some of those times she spent out there, Ron would join her and neither would speak. They just took in the night, hoping that by some miracle, their best friend was still out there somewhere.

Three months had already passed, and most there at Hogwarts had begun to move on. Ron and Hermione began to open back up to those around them, but time had taken a serious toll on their friendship. Daily arguing could be heard all the time, leaving both teenagers angry and bitter. Of course, Fred and George tried their usual tricks and gags to pull them out of their slump, and half of the time it worked. But the other half just pissed them off more. Ginny made no effort to help them. She was moving on herself, finally seeing the light in her days again.

One chilly day, Hermione and Ron where heading down past Hagrid's hut, arguing as usual. "Who cares about some bloody house elves!?" Ron hissed at Hermione. "I do! And their not just bloody house elves! they've got feelings too, and they don't deserve to be forced to work like they do!" "But that's their job!" Ron tried to reason. "They LIKE serving others!" From the edge of the lake, someone watched the two bicker. Sadness, fear, joy, and excitement crowded his feelings, and as the two got closer, he finally stepped out from his hiding place.

Hermione stopped and spun around at Ron. "You're such an evil little bas…." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the shocked look on his face, staring past her. "What?" She demanded angrily, and when she followed his stare, her mouth also dropped in surprise. Unconsciously, she grabbed Ron's arm, and the two of them apprehensively approached the young man before them. "Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 is finally done. I've been uber busy lately, sorry about that guys! Hope you guys like this one as much as the first.

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Harry! Oh my god! You're alive!" Hermione burst forth, smothering her friend in hugs. Ron jumped at him too, almost tackling them. "Guys!" Harry yelled. "Hey!" His efforts of getting their attention failed. Hermione continued to shower affection. "Are you really here? This really isn't a dream?" Ron started sputtering as well. "Yeah. Yeah? Are you real?" He pinched Harry's arm, making him release a yip. "Hey now!" Harry shouted. Slapping Ron playfully, the three friends rejoiced in their reunion. "I knew you weren't gone!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just knew it!" She jumped up from their huddle. "We've got to tell Dumbledore!" Ron nodded furiously as he stumbled up, taking Harry with him. "Wait, no, guys I have to tell you something!" Harry pleaded. Ignoring him, Hermione and Ron grabbed both of his hands and they ran up to the castle.

Arriving at the headmaster's office entrance, Hermione said, "Acid pops!" and the eagle staircase slowly whirled around. "Guys, come on!" Harry continued to object as they yanked him up through the entrance. "Professor!" Ron said as they approached a quietly working Dumbledore. He looked up from his desk. "Ah, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" "Look!" Hermione shouted happily. Dumbledore gave a strange look, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be looking at. "What exactly am I supposed to be looking at, Miss Granger?" Hermione and Ron exchanged confused glances. "Right here! Harry's here with us…" His voice trailed off when he saw that Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry?" He said, looking around, then to Hermione. Hermione returned the same bewildered stare. She couldn't see Harry anymore either. "But, he was just here!" Hermione said, her voice straining. Ron piped up in the same desperate manner. "It's true! I even pinched him!"

Dumbledore stood up and slowly rounded his desk. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Son, there's no one here but you, Hermione, and me. Harry is gone." His voice was somber, and Hermione shook her head. "No, professor! He was here! We saw him! We talked to him and hugged him!" Dumbledore lowered his head, looking over his half-moon spectacles. "He passed on to a better place." He conjured two chairs and motioned for the teens to take a seat, but neither did. Dumbledore returned to his seat, and solemnly set his intertwined hands in front of him on his desk. "They say that when someone you love dies, a part of you dies with them. Now, I understand that this is very hard for both of you. Time hasn't been kind to your lives, and you've both suffered a terrible loss. I know it seems like he may still be here with us, like we still walk with him and talk with him, but the truth is, he has passed from our world. I like to think Harry is with us in spirit."

Something Dumbledore had said snapped a reaction in Hermione's mind. "Um, ok, thanks Headmaster. We understand, and we're sorry to have bothered you!" She grabbed Ron's shirt and dragged him down the stairs behind her. Dumbledore watched them leave, opened a drawer in his desk, and retrieved a small rectangular box. Pulling out a pair of round-rimmed glasses, he studied them thoughtfully. "I wonder…" He murmured to himself.

What was that all about!?" Ron scolded when Hermione finally stopped running. "Harry!" She shouted. "Geez! You don't have to yell!" Harry said, popping up behind Ron. "Bloody hell!" Ron yipped. "Don't surprise me like that!" "Who are you talking to?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to face a bemused Ginny Weasley. "Who does it look like?" Ron snipped, gesturing behind him. "Uh, I don't see anyone." "What are you talking about? It's Harry, for god's sake!" Ron swung his arm back, pointing at thin air. Ginny's smile suddenly turned sour. "This isn't funny." She sneered. "What the hell would you say something like that?" Ron turned and once again, he saw nothing. "Where the hell did he go now!?" He demanded. Ginny chucked one of her books at Ron, and it smacked him on the side of his face. "Why are you doing this?!" She screamed at her brother before turning and running away.

Hermione stopped Ron from going after her. "Ronald, she can't see him." Rubbing his face, he kicked her book across the floor. Harry came out of no where, picking it up. "That's right. No one can." He rejoined their little powwow. "These aren't cheap, you know." He said as he waved Ginny's book. Ron angrily snatched the book from Harry's hand. "Well then, why didn't you tell us that before? And how come we can see you?" He paused for a moment, and then leaned over to Hermione. "You can see him too, right?" She answered his question with a scrunch of her nose. "Yes, I can see him!" Harry felt a bit of a row coming on, so he stepped between them. "I don't know why you're the only ones who can see me! I just kind of had a feeling you would…" He trailed off. Hermione sighed. "Come on. Let's go somewhere quiet so we can talk about this."

They reconvened down where they had first been reunited; behind Hagrid's hut down by the lake. Once they all settled on their own little spots, their chat began. "Ok, Harry. Let's start with the first thing you remember." Hermione said. Harry thought hard, trying to remember that night.

"Well, it's all really hazy. I can't make out much. I know I tried to stupefy him, but he countered me. I lost my wand. I remember seeing someone flying through the air. There was lots of shouting. Then there was fire. I was surrounded by fire, and I was in pain. Then…" Harry trailed off. "Then?" Ron urged him. Harry didn't want to go on. There was indeed one thing he remembered clearly, but just to say it out loud made him chill to the bone. "Look, I don't remember much else. One minute I'm with Voldemort and there's lots of screaming. Then I'm somewhere very bright. Then I was back at the school, waking up in my bed." "You woke in your bed?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "At first I thought it had all been a terrible nightmare, but as the day went on, I realized it was all real. I tried going to Dumbledore. He couldn't see me. I practically screamed at him. He couldn't hear me. It seemed no one could. Everyone was crying. You two just always seemed to fight, way more than normally." He added, and they shared a brief laugh. "Why us though?" Ron asked. "Why are we the only ones who can see you?" "I don't know. I just felt drawn to you. Almost compelled to be near you. I would sit next to you two down here and talk to you, and some of those times, I swear it was like you heard me. I spent so long being afraid that if I tried to show myself to you that you'd freak out or something, but some how I knew that you guys needed me. I couldn't leave you yet."

Hermione smiled, patting Harry's shoulder. "Well, we're certainly glad to have you here again. It's lonely without you." "Yeah." Ron added as he playfully punched Harry's arm. "I've missed kicking your butt for way too long!"

The next day was definitely an odd one. As the trio headed down the hallways of Hogwarts, Ron couldn't help feeling silly. "I don't see why you're making Harry come to class with us!" He whispered to Hermione. "If he's here, then he might as well take advantage of it and continue his studies!" She shot back. "Yeah, but he's dead! What use does it have for him to sit through Potions and Transfiguration? What's he going to do? Have it out over History of Magic with Nearly Headless Nick? Teach Peeves how to turn a frog into a teacup?" Hermione returned Ron's nagging with a scowl. "You're such a pessimist, Ronald!" She scolded. Harry strolled behind them, amused at their disagreement. "They'll never change!" He thought as a smirk crossed his face. Ron stopped walking and pulled the other two in closer. "Is this even going to work? You being around all those people?" Harry smiled again. "Yeah." "Why didn't it then when we were with Dumbledore and Ginny?" Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips. "Because if I stood there while you were both insisting that I was there, they would have thought you two had gone bonkers. They can't see me, remember? I had to leave so you'd just drop the subject in front of them." Hermione nodded in understanding, but Ron just rolled his eyes. "You know, that information would have been more useful to us if you'd have told us when we first saw you!" "I tried!! You wouldn't give me the chance!" Hermione interrupted them. "Oh hush up, Ronald! We're going to be late for class!" She grabbed Ron's robes and pulled him behind her, Harry following them to their Potions class.

"Today we'll be discussing the effects of the Draught of the Living Dead." Professor Snape went on with his boring lecture as he dimmed the room to project a sort of slide show from his wand. Ron leaned over to Harry, who was sitting next to him. "Bummer, isn't it? Dead, and yet you still have to sit through Snape's rambling?" They laughed, causing Professor Snape to glare in their direction. "Care to share the joke, Mr. Weasley?" Clearing his throat, Ron faced Snape. "No sir." Snape looked at him suspiciously. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class." Scoffing and groans could be heard throughout the room as the professor resumed his lesson.

Hermione shot a glare in Ron's direction. "Stop making trouble!" She hissed. Harry sat there smiling. "Well, at least I can't get in trouble." Ron shook his head. "Just tying to liven up the class." He grumbled. He returned to penning his notes, and Snape cast another glance at Ron and Hermione as he switched another slide.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the trio tried to piece together a reason behind Harry's situation. Hermione was perched over countless books she had taken from the library while Ron was searching through his bag for another chocolate frog. Harry rested his head on his open book, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "Uggh! What if we never get this straightened out? What if I'm stuck like this forever?" Hermione shuffled the books around her so she could nudge towards Harry. "Look, Harry. We can do this. The three of us can figure it out." Harry sighed again as Ron munched on his new found frog. "Yeah." He said, his teeth coated in chocolate. "What she said." Hermione grabbed a hanky out of her bag, tossing it at Ron. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to eat with your mouth closed?" Ron smudged a bit of his chocolate frog on his finger then dabbed Hermione's cheek. "No." He said and took off up the stairs as an irritated Hermione took off after him. "You mean little skrewt!" She yelled as she ran off to catch him.

Harry smirked as he turned back to one of Hermione's books. "When will they ever learn?" He said to himself, smirking. Just then, footsteps could be heard coming through the portrait entrance, and Harry glanced up. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!" "Alright. Goodnight!" He heard a feminine voice return. Ginny walked into the common room, throwing her things on a couch and plopping down next to them. She swept her long ginger hair over her shoulder and rested her head back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Harry gazed at her longingly as he stood to join her on the couch. Sitting there, he just stared at her. He wished so much that she could see him, to let her know that he was there. "Oh, Ginny…" He reached out, letting his hand brush hers.

Startled, Ginny jumped up from her seat, looking around. She could have sworn she felt something. Harry stood up quickly too. "Ginny?" He said. She looked around, slowly scanning the room. "Ginny, I'm here!" Harry said as he stepped closer to her. She shook her head, gathering her things from the couch. "I must be going crazy." She reasoned as she headed to the stairs to go to her room. "Ginny!" Harry shouted after her, but she kept going, not hearing him. He let his hands drop down, letting out a huff. "Damn." He thought, and settled back on the floor in the mess of Hermione's books.

The next day hadn't been much different than the last. Students staring at Ron and Hermione, thinking they were nuts as they conversed with thin air. Even Professor McGonagall had pulled Hermione aside to speak to her about it after their transfiguration class. The trio settled down in the great hall for a late dinner. "Um, can you eat?" Ron said, handing Harry a plate with some stuffing and turkey on it. "I haven't tried yet." Harry answered, taking the plate from him. Hermione and Ron watched Harry as he took a bite of his turkey. He looked up as he chewed. "Is this really that amazing to watch?" He said once he swallowed his food. Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice. "Well, it's just interesting that a ghost can eat. It maybe some kind of clue to what's happening." "Oh, give it a rest for at least one meal!" Ron half yelled as he shoveled some tiny cakes in his mouth. "Let's just enjoy the food, right?" He said, turning to Harry.

"Who are you talking to?" Ginny said, popping out of nowhere as she sat down next to Hermione. Ron had a look of slight panic cover his face. "Ugh, I…" Hermione cut him off. "It seems that Ronald here fancies talking to an imaginary friend." "What?" Ginny laughed. Ron shot an evil eye at Hermione as she just smiled, nodding her head. "Is Broomilda back?" Ginny asked. Both Harry and Hermione were wide eyed as a deeply blushing Ron tried to avert the question. "I… I don't know what you're talking about!" "Broomilda?" Harry let out a snort. "You have an imaginary friend named Broomilda?" "Had! Ok, had!" He barked at Harry. Hermione continued to laugh as Ginny gave an odd stare at Ron. "Are you feeling ok?" She reached over the table to feel Ron's head, and he gently slapped her away. "I'm fine!" He yipped. "Oh, ok." She said, her mouth in an 'o' shape. She grabbed a few sweets from the table and a small glass of pumpkin juice as she swung her bag back over her shoulder. "Tell Broomilda I said hi." Ginny said as she walked away.

Hermione waved Ginny goodbye as she turned back to her friends. "Should I be worried about this 'Broomilda'?" She said as she sipped from her goblet. Ron scoffed as he got up, snatching his books from beside him. "That… it was a long time ago!" He snipped and turned heel out of the great hall. Harry and Hermione kept laughing as they followed him out.

Later that night, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were in the Headmaster's office in a private meeting. Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk, eyeing Harry's glasses. "I'm worried about the children." McGonagall started. "They're walking around talking to nothing! It's as if they're hallucinating or something! I think they're having some trouble letting go and dealing with their loss." "Yes." Snape cut in. "I've caught both Weasley and Granger speaking in my class, but not to each other. Not to mention seeing them roaming around the halls doing the same thing there as well." Dumbledore leaned back, crossing his aged hands. "I reckon those two may need some counseling or something of that matter." McGonagall added. "They need to understand that Potter has moved on." Dumbledore rose from his chair, rounding the desk and staring into his pensieve. "Maybe… the children aren't just seeing things." Dumbledore said slowly. "Maybe… death isn't necessarily the end…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Ok, sorry about the delay folks. I really expected to have this chapter up last week, but stuff happened which delayed my muse. Problems at the parents house. Good thing I don't live there anymore! Anyway, as always, I own nothing, yada yada yada... Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since Hermione and Ron had found Harry down by the lake behind Hagrid's hut, and still they were no closer to finding an answer. Hermione spent her spare time scouring the library while Ron went around interrogating Nearly Headless Nick. The endless gawking from other students had doubled, thanks to Ron's incessant joking and laughing with Harry. Fred and George used that to their advantage and teased him about it every time they saw him, making comments about 'Broomilda', which always resulted in a flushed and pouting Ron. Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione's odd behavior as well, and she had begun asking questions. They simply avoided her, leaving Ginny confused and hurt. All Harry could do is stand by and watch, unable to comfort her broken spirit.

The trio convened once more down at the lake to discuss the happenings of the week. "So, do we have any idea why this is happening yet?" Ron asked. Hermione pulled a large, dusty book from her bag, blowing it off before she rested it on the ground in the middle of the trio. Flipping open, she turned pages until she landed on the one she was looking for. "Ah, here it is! 'Ghosts, magical beings who have passed on from the plane of the living, are apparitions that are similar to the appearance of the deceased. Semi-transparent and non-corporeal, these beings cannot ingest sustenance and are commonly associated with the former's place of inhabitance or belongings. Most wizards have a choice to move on from the ghostly plane, but a few choose to remain for various reasons, the most popular theory of which is for some sort of unfinished business.'"

Hermione looked up from the book as she finished. "Harry, I don't think you're a ghost." Ron stared at her as if she had sprouted an extra head. "What do you mean? No one else can see or hear him! He can pop up and appear when ever he wants!" "Yes." Hermione cut in. "But he can also eat, sleep, and he's certainly not transparent. I don't know about you, but I can see him plain as day. He's completely corporeal!" Harry allowed this knowledge to momentarily sink in. "So, I'm not dead?" He asked, scratching his head. Hermione shoved the dusty book back into her bag. "That's what I can't figure out. Every single thing I've read, every sign and detail that surrounds your disappearance points to the conclusion that you and Voldemort, oh stop it, Ronald! It's not like he's going to appear anytime someone says his name!" Hermione yelled at Ron when he shuddered. She continued. "Every plausible explanation points to the fact that you did, indeed, pass away."

"This doesn't make any sense." Harry sighed as he shifted. "If I'm not a ghost, then why can no one else see me? Or hear me for that matter?" Hermione shrugged, obviously out of answers. Ron scoffed. "Yeah, Nearly Headless Nick was no bloody help either. Everything he babbled on about had nothing to do with Harry, and the prat kept going on about the headless hunters and garbage."

Their conversation went on for a while longer, and soon they were interrupted but none other than Rubeus Hagrid. He came bumbling down the grassy hill, looking up when he noticed Ron and Hermione grazing by the lake. "'Ey! What are 'ou kids doin' out like this? Shouldn't 'ou be studyin' or in the common room?" The trio exchanged glances as Hagrid came nearer. Harry pressed a finger to his lips, reminding his friends that only they knew he was there. "Oh, hello, Hagrid!" Hermione shouted as she stood up and brushed off her robs. "We were just out getting some fresh air, discussing an assignment for Transfiguration." Ron jumped to his feet too, joining Hermione's side. "Yeah, the common room is always so crowded this time of day, and the library seems a bit too stuffy. Besides, this is going to be the last of the nice weather before winter starts."

Hagrid finally made it down to them, and he started rolling up his pant legs. "I suppose 'ou're right." He kicked off his enormous shoes and stepped into the lake until it came up to his knees. He started tossing rocks, watching them skip across the water. "Been hearing some strange things about 'ou kids." He said. "That 'ou're talking to thin air." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, looking back at Harry. "Um, we just like pretending we can talk to Harry. It helps to feel like he's still here with us." Hermione said quickly. At the mention of Harry's name, Hagrid felt himself getting teary eyed. He fiddled with the stone in his hands. "Not healthy to be doing that." He choked out. "Maybe 'ou kids should go and see Dumbledore. Great man, 'e is." He threw his rock out into the water.

The four of them remained quiet for a few minutes, not quite sure what to say. "You know," Hagrid finally started, "I miss 'im too." He let his face twist in emotion. "I should of 'een there, you know. Should of helped him!" He threw another rock at the water, it just sinking in this time. Hermione gave him a sympathetic glance, and waded out in the water to him after she handed her robes to Ron. The tide came up to her waist, since Hagrid was obviously much taller than she. "It's ok, Hagrid. There was nothing more any of us could have done." She cooed, patting his back. She cast a look back to the shore. "You know, he isn't gone. The ones we love never really leave us." Hagrid nodded, grunting and trying to conceal his tears. "I suppose." He sniffled. He turned around. "What the… 'Mione! You're 'alf drenched! Come on." He picked her up easily, and Hermione gave a brief protest as Hagrid slung her over his shoulder out of the water. "That… that's all right, Hagrid! I can walk myself!" She sputtered. "Nonsense!" He said. "You'll catch cold if 'ou don't go and change into some warm clothes and get next to a fire!" Ron suppressed a giggle, his hand raising to cover his mouth watching Hagrid carry Hermione up the hill to his hut. He and Harry took off after him. "Hey, wait up!" Ron yelled after them

After much coaxing by Ron and Hagrid, Hermione sat in the hut, next to a roaring fire and wrapped in an overly large blanket while Ron gave her his jacket. They were pretty much out of options for her skirt and shoes though, so they'd have to wait until they got back to the dormitory. Hagrid made her some tea, practically shoving it at her. "Drink this." He had said. "It'll keep 'ou warm." He also placed some of his famous fudge in front of the two, and Ron, not wanting to hurt his feelings, starting eating it in very little bites and chewing quite profusely. "So, uh, quidditch season starts soon. Will 'ou still be playing, Ron?" Hagrid asked, trying to make conversation. "Um…" Ron gave a glance at Harry. His friend nodded, gesturing back to Hagrid. "Oh, yeah. Of course!" Ron said quickly. Hagrid sat down at the table after feeding Fang some extra steaks he had knicked at the last meal in the great hall. "Good." He said. " 'Ou kids need something to put your attention on." He scratched his huge beard, trying to think of something to say next. "So, 'ou kids enjoying the classes?" Hermione turned around in a heart beat. "Oh yes! Ancient Runes and Arthimacy are fascinating! I read in 'Hogwarts: A History' that…" She trailed off at the odd glances Ron and Harry gave her. "Oh, um… it's not that great." She said, biting her lip.

Ron decided they had spent enough awkward time there. "Uh, come on, Hermione. It's getting late, and it'll be past curfew in a bit." He motioned for her to get up, and she gently placed the blanket over the back of the chair she had been sitting in. "We promise to come visit more often." She patted Hagrid's shoulder. "Ok. 'Ou kids behave yourselves." Hagrid said as she and Ron left the hut. Harry lingered for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Hagrid." He whispered, then followed his friends back up to the castle. Hagrid gave a strange look, then got up and looked out of his door after Ron and Hermione running up the hill. "That's strange." He said, shaking his head and closing his door.

The next few weeks flew by like nothing at all. Ron and Ginny were busy with Quidditch, training a new chaser since Ginny took Harry's place as seeker. Hermione spent all her time on books and doing research, as usual, only now she took them with her to the Quidditch field, as Harry insisted that they go and watch. He was worried Ron may have an accident, or maybe the Slytherins may try to jinx him and keep him from playing. "What I'd give for my wand…" Harry muttered as Ginny swooshed past the two, chasing after the snitch. "I'd hex Draco a damn good one, just for kicks!" Hermione shook her head as she flipped pages in her latest book. "Oh Harry. Draco may be annoying, irritating, conniving, immature…" Hermione went on for about three minutes straight, listing off all of the bad qualities that Malfoy had. "Ok, ok!" Harry held up his hands. "I get the picture! What's your point?" Hermione looked up from her book. "The point is, he's a bloody coward. He wouldn't dare try anything without his cronies at his side, or he'll wait until you turn around and blast your back. Either way, he won't lay a finger on any of us anytime soon. I'll put him in the infirmary quicker than he can say treacle tart!" Harry let out a laugh at Hermione's feverish determination. "I know you will." He assured her.

Ginny slowed down out in the field, far from the stands. She had caught Hermione doing it again! Talking to nothing, to thin air like someone was sitting right next to her. Ginny shook her head in annoyance, not paying attention to the bludger speeding her way. "GINNY, WATCH OUT!" Ron shouted, startling her from behind. Harry and Hermione jumped up to his voice as well. "Oh! Oh!" Hermione dropped her book, fumbling for her wand. Harry looked back and forth quickly, nervously. In a split decision, he leapt over the edge of the stands, falling quite a bit to the ground. "HARRY!" Hermione shouted, plowing to the edge and peering over, forgetting about her wand. Harry hit the ground running, and Hermione stared at him unbelievably. How he managed to not crush when he hit the bottom was beyond her.

Ginny screamed as the bludger hit her, knocking her off her broom with a mighty force. A loud, sickening crack resounded through the stadium as the bones in her shoulder shattered, and she went hurtling to the ground. Harry almost flew, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Hermione watched in awe as Harry speed almost in a blur. "That's not humanly possible!" She gasped, and let out a loud shriek as Ginny plummeted out of the air.

Harry was under Ginny at precisely the right moment, and before she hit the ground, she felt something strong break her fall. Harry collapsed under the pressure of her drop, and her broom crashed down next to them. Hermione was running from the stands, her wand brandished. Ron and his teammates were landing around Ginny. "Oh my god!! Is she all right! Is she ok! Someone get a professor!" Random shouts rang up from the group. Ron threw his broom aside as he dropped down next to his sister and Harry. "Bloody hell!" He shouted., staring at Harry and grabbing Ginny. "Hey!" He shouted, carefully shaking her. "Look at me!" Ginny briefly opened her glazing over eyes, staring up at her big brother. "Did someone save me?" She spoke in a pain filled whisper. Ron nodded his head, tears pouring down his face and giving a glance at Harry. "Yeah, I think someone did."

After Hermione levitated Ginny to the hospital wing, the others waited outside patiently. "Did you see the fall she took?" Angelina spat. "I can't believe she didn't crush every bone in her body!" "Hey!" Ron shouted. "Knock it off!" He didn't want to hear how much worse it could have been. Hermione was frantic, but at the same time was trying to comfort Ron. "She'll be fine, Ronald. Madame Pomfrey can mend anything." She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around hers. "I know." He murmured, half trying to convince himself.

Madame Pomfrey finally opened the doors about a half an hour later. She let the group come in, and their eyes met a peacefully sleeping Ginny. Her left arm was firmly wrapped and slung with bandages, and Harry was by her side the whole time.

A few hours later the group had left, except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They stayed, waiting for their friend to wake up. "I think you saved her life, mate." Ron said slowly. "If you hadn't been there…" Hermione rested her hands on Ron's. "He was there." She commented, comforting him. Harry stared down at the girl sleeping in the bed. He lovingly stroked her red hair, brushing it from her face. "I'd never let anything happen to her." He assured Ron. "Just like I'd never let anything happen to you two." He added. Ginny stirred. "Harry." She said, her eyes still close, and she sleepily turned her head. Harry backed up suddenly. "Did you hear that? She said my name!" Hermione stared down at Ginny, studying her. "She's still asleep, Harry. She's just dreaming." Harry looked downcast, then settled back in his seat. "Yeah, I guess so." He'd let his hopes get up, and felt crushed all the same. "Listen, you guys need to eat something. I'll stay here with her." Harry insisted. "But what about you?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't have much of an appetite. "I'm not hungry." He said quickly. "You two need to eat. Besides, Madame Pomfrey is probably going to kick you out soon anyway." Hermione nodded, standing up. "All right. Ron?" He didn't get up. "No. I want to stay here." Hermione gently grasped Ron's arm. "Harry's right. You need to get something in your belly before you get sick." She urged him. Reluctantly, Ron rose and allowed Hermione to usher him out of the hospital wing and to the Great Hall. "You watch over her, Harry!" He shouted over his shoulder as he and Hermione left. "I will." He said after them, knowing they were already gone. His attention rested back on Ginny, and he laid his head on the bed next to her as the night went on.

Ron was already in quite a foul mood as he and Hermione traveled through the Hogwarts halls to dinner. They didn't make it there before a foul voice interrupted them from behind. "I heard a nasty little Weasel took a fall from her broom today." It said. "That'll teach her that stupid little girls don't belong on the Quidditch field!" Ron drew in a sharp breath and spun around. "Bite your tongue, Malfoy!" Draco sneered, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. "Aww. What's the matter, Weasley? Upset that another idiot friend of yours got hurt? Oh that's right! The other one died!! Good for the world, if you ask me. Did us all a favor, that Potter." Ron's hand trembled over his robe pocket over his wand. "Forget him." Hermione spat, grabbing Ron and pulling him to turn around to walk away. "Yes, by all means, listen to the little Mud-blood." Draco hissed, and his cronies flexed their muscles threateningly. In a flash, Hermione spun around, wand in hand. "Incendio!" She shouted, sending a burst of fire from her wand. Draco's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor, the flames singeing the back of his robes. "You'll pay for that!!" He screamed at her, pulling out his wand. "Furnunculus!" He hissed. Hermione was too fast on her feet though. She wrapped Crabbe in ropes that shot from her wand, and flicked her wrist. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Crabbe was shot out in front of her as Draco's spell hit, causing boils to erupt all over his poor crony.

Ron had already blasted Goyle, and was heading for Draco. He speared him from behind, and the two boys started landing punches on each other. Their wands were tossed aside as they fought, and Hermione yelled at them. "Stop it! This is HIGHLY uncivilized!" "I agree." A firm and menacing voice broke through the fighting, and Hermione's spine went stiff. "Oh hell." She muttered. Professor Snape came up to them, grabbing Ron and Draco by their robes. "Anybody want to explain what's going on here?" Snape asked coolly. Hermione started to speak, but Snape shushed her. "They attacked me!" Draco feigned a painful appearance, holding his stomach. "That bloody git is lying!" Ron spat. Snape shook Ron. "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting!" Draco went on. "We were just on our way to dinner, and those two started blasting spells at us!" He shouted, pointing between Crabbe and Goyle. "We had no choice but to defend ourselves!" Snape dropped the two. "That's enough to get both of you expelled." He sneered. "Detention for a week. And I shall be bringing this matter to the Headmaster's attention as soon as I escort Mr. Malfoy and his friends to the hospital wing!" With that, he turned heel, levitating the others behind him. Draco shot an evil smile at Ron as he headed off.

"Unbelievable!" Ron shouted, picking up his wand. "I can't believe that bloody bastard wouldn't even listen to our side!!" Hermione exhaled sharply. "We just have to speak to Dumbledore. He'll sort all this out." She steered Ron up to the headmaster's office to have a little chat about their predicament.


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note:** _I just thought I'd let all of you reader's know that this is nowhere near the end even though it seems like it may be! Yes, it's been a long time, but I assure you, the next installment won't take as much time! I already started the fifth chapter. This chapter is a little short, but the next will be quite longer. And by the way, your reviews and encourament are what made me decide to pick this story back up and keep writing it! Oh, and I don't own anything, yada yada yada..._

**Chapter 4**

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's visit with Headmaster Dumbledore was quite different than the last one they had made. He sat them down as soon as they entered, offering them lemon sherberts to calm them. Hermione had to coax Ron into finally taking long breathes to cool down his temper. Once he had sputtered off all of the things said and done between themselves and Malfoy, Ron had let out a few words that made Hermione gasp out loud. Dumbledore raised his aged hands, crossing them and touching his chin as he gazed at the two students. "Unfortunately, I cannot disagree with Professor Snape's assigned detention," Ron's already red face went even more crimson and Hermione had to give his shoulder a firm smack to keep him from having another outburst. "I shall see to it that Mr. Malfoy is also punished for his instigation." At those new words, Ron eased a bit in his seat, Hermione letting out a breath of relief.

Albus suddenly changed the subject. "I've been hearing some peculiar things about the two of you. Care to elaborate?" Hermione and Ron both exchanged glances. Even though they knew exactly what the Headmaster was asking about, neither one of them wanted to reveal anything of their past few weeks. So instead, Hermione returned, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Professor." Sending a twinkling eye at the young Gryffindor, Albus nodded his head slowly. "Of course. I wouldn't be inclined to believe that you would withhold information from me if it were of any importance." Hermione shifted nervously in her chair as Ron shot another glance at her, looking very much like he was chewing the inside of his cheek. After watching them for a few more moments, Albus finally leaned back in his seat. "Right then. Now you two ought to be off to supper. I suppose you are both famished after the long day you had."

The two Gryffindors barely had enough time to grab a few slices of roast beef and a glass of pumpkin juice before the food was magically whisked away at the end of dinner time. By the time they'd reached their house dorm, their common room was filled with busybodies, all of whom were chatting furiously about Ginny Weasley's accident on the Quidditch field. "It was the Slytherins!" One of the third years piped up from the crowd. As soon as people had noticed that Ron and Hermione had entered, they were rushed by the mob, questions zooming around them. "Is Ginny okay? Will she be playing this weekend? Was that a cursed bludger? Did they catch who did it?" Ron held Hermione close to his side, waving off the annoying first years who were at the front of the crowd, jumping at them with their inquires. "All right, that's enough! Bugger off! Give the two room to breathe!" Fred and George came to their rescue, clearing a path for the two of them so they could reach Ron's room without further interruption.

Once inside, Ron slumped wearily, falling back on his bed. Hermione took a seat on the edge of it next to him while the twins pulled up the chairs from Neville and Seamus's desks. "Ok." "Spill it." The two spout off, sitting opposite of the bed. "Spill what?" Ron asked, staring up at his ceiling and speaking with his eyes closed. "What really happened out there?" Fred returned, eyeing Ron with a mixture of curiosity and a bit of elder brother demand. "Yeah," George butt in. "I saw it with my own eyes, and I don't understand. Ginny should have…" He trailed off as Fred finished his sentence. "Been squashed like a watermelon." Hermione blinked quite rapidly, wide eyed as she searched for a quick answer that the twins would buy. "I cast a spell!" She blurted out without a second thought. "Really?" George asked, leaning over the back of his chair at her. "Which one?" As the two stared at her, Hermione found herself stumped for the first time in her life. "Uh… Levicorpus." She finally said, a look of stupidity dawning on her face as the word came out of her mouth. Fred and George cast a glance at one another, then sent their gaze back at her. "Nice try." "We've seen that one in action." "And that's not what it does." The two of them told her. Hermione glanced at Ron as if pleading for silent help.

Giving a grunt, Ron finally sat up and edged himself to the side of the bed beside Hermione. "Truth is, we know about as much as you do. I saw the same thing you gits did." He said simply. As his older brothers started to object, Ron waved a hand to silence them. "It's getting late. Hermione and I both have early classes tomorrow. We need to be getting some sleep so if you please?" He pointed to the door. The twins shared equally suspicious glances, getting up from their chairs and replacing them at their respective desks. "This isn't over, Ronny-kins." George commented as he followed Fred out of the room. "Yeah, we know something fishy is going on here!" Fred added, closing the door behind the two of them.

Hermione let out a long held breath, pushing her bushy hair out of her face with both her hands. "Ok, if we don't find out what's going on soon enough, I'm going to go bonkers!" Ron gave a bit of a snort, patting her on the back. "No worries, 'Mione. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She turned her head, giving him the snarkiest scowl she could. "Oh, and you're not going to help?" Ron made a face, blowing a mock raspberry at her. "Of course I'm going to help! He's my friend too, you know! I was just referring to the fact that you're still the smartest of the lot. Just that, you know, you'd probably be the one to figure this out." He said, his voice getting quieter as he blushed. Hermione's scowl turned into a shy grin. "Oh I see." She nodded her head, a few more times than necessary as she rose from her seat next to him. "Well, I suppose I better be off as well." She plucked her bag from his desk, tripping a bit over her feet as she walked backwards to the door. "See you tomorrow. You know. At breakfast. Ok. Night, Ronald." She said, waving as she closed the door behind her.

Ron stood from his bed as he gazed at the door. He shook his head, dismissing any thoughts of curiosity that might have entered his mind towards Hermione Granger and tossed his robes over his trunk. "You know," A voice from nowhere made Ron jumped and spin around. "You really shouldn't keep acting like that." Harry said, sitting calmly on his four corner bed. "Bloody hell!" Ron yipped, dramatically holding his chest. "Stop doing that!" Harry let out a chuckle, leaning forward on his knees. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, still rubbing his chest and sitting on his own bed again. "You and her!" Harry answered, motioning towards the door. Ron gave his friend a sarcastic eye, letting out a scoff. "Exactly what are you implying?" Harry rolled his eyes, sitting up straight. "You fancy her! I know you do!" Spinning around so fast that Harry was surprised he didn't hear any bones crack, Ron glared at him. "Hey… I… You… She… you don't know anything!" He finally managed to sputter, plopping on his mattress and rolling over to not face his friend. It was obvious from his reaction that he was not about to admit to what Harry was saying. Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Ron, if you feel something towards her, you should tell her." He turned, gazing thoughtfully out of the large window beside him. "You never know when it might be your last chance." With no answer, Harry gave a sigh and laid down in his bed. He switched the lamp off, covering himself with his blanket and laid his glasses on the stand next to him. Ron, on the other hand, was suddenly not tired. Harry's words had hit him quite hard. He closed his eyes, his mind lingering fondly on a particular clever bushy haired witch.

The next morning, Ron was awoken by a very loud commotion coming from the common room. It was still very early, so when he rolled over in bed, he was quite surprised to see that Dean and Neville were already gone. "Whaaa times it?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and expecting Harry to answer him. When nothing came, he finally sat up. "Harry?" He called, and still no answer.

Ron had thrown on a robe over his maroon pajamas and jogged down the stairs to see what the big deal was. Before he even reached the bottom, Hermione clashed into him on her way up. "Oh!!" She gasped, falling backwards. Ron grasped her arm with one hand, his other holding tightly to the railing. He managed to keep them from going head first down the staircase. "Hermione, what the hell is going on?" Once she'd quickly composed herself, she grabbed him by his sleeve, dragging him the rest of the way to the common room. "Ron!" She said excitedly. "They've found it!" "What? Found what?" He asked as people rushed about their common room, Professor McGonagall trying to keep the commotion at bay. Hermione held Ron by both his shoulders, a triumphant grin on her pretty face. "His wand! They've found Voldemort's wand!"

Albus was pacing in his study, staring quietly at the sleek black wand and a pair of round rimmed glasses sitting on the middle of his desk. The last few members of the Order had left him alone at his request. Was this wand the answer to everything? Of what had truly happened to the Dark Lord and Harry Potter? Could it explain the secret that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were hiding? Was there something more to the accident on the Quidditch field? For the first time in many years, Albus Dumbledore was unsure of how to go about this situation. Sure, he could use the Priori Incantatem spell; make the wand regurgitate it's previous spells. But what could that really tell him? That Voldemort had used the Killing Curse? He already knew that! What he didn't know was what happened after. It was an uncertainty that plagued him day and night ever since the moment the two mortal enemies had disappeared.

At first, he'd been convinced that they were dead, but as time passed, Albus's beliefs had begun to sway. Things were happening. Unexplainable things. The Death Eaters were still gathering, not disbanding like he had believed they would've after the loss of their master. Those people were cowards. He knew that. So if they were banding together, who were they following? He'd deduced the answer to being just another Death Eater. But as other things fell into place, that theory lost more and more sustenance. Or when Ginny Weasley took her fall from her broom. Hit by a bludger that, after a thorough investigation, showed to have been jinxed and sent straight for her. She fell nearly fifty feet. If the bludger hadn't killed her, the fall should've. But again, there was no explanation how she'd survived. How did she manage to slow down before she hit the ground? No spell had been used for that, he knew for sure. So what really happened? And of course, there had been the theft of Godric Gryffindor's sword. Someone, or something, had nicked it straight from his office right from under his nose. It had been there when he went to sleep one night and gone by the next morning. No alarms had been set off, no magical barriers had been degraded. Nothing. Not one damn clue.

After a few long minutes that had seemed more like several dark days, Albus settled at his desk and sat down. That wand daunted him and for some odd reason he couldn't place, he finally realized that Voldemort's wand held no further answers for him. As his eyes darted between Harry's glasses and the wand, Dumbledore let his mind linger on another possibility. If Voldemort's wand would show the Killing curse, then who's wand would show the other spell cast that night? In an instant, the answer came to him and he abruptly set off to find the owner of the other wand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there, and welcome to another installment! I'd like to say... well, I can't really think of anything! Don't you hate it when that happens? Anyway, this chapter is much darker than the previous four. That's about all. Oh, and of course, I don't own anything, no copyright infringment, blah blah blah... Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

Ginny Weasley saw herself falling, plummeting from the sky. The scene under her seemed to move in slow motion as she came closer and closer to ground. Her robes thrashed wildly as she came down, her hair whipping behind her. "Oh please no!" She begged, the air speeding past her, pressing harshly on her face.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something moving fast. Just one thing, amongst the barely moving people on the ground. It was like a speeding bullet, a fantastic blur of colors. She didn't have time to let her eyes adjust properly. Just when she thought her body and the ground would finally meet, she clenched her eyes shut and prepared to feel anything for the last time. She gave a loud gasp as something warm and strong touched her, making her stop almost instantly, just for a moment. Then she felt the cold ground. She opened her eyes, still unable to see clearly. But through her haze, the shooting pain surging through the left side of her upper body couldn't keep her from seeing that there was someone still holding her, touching her. She strained her eyes, the sunlight obscuring her vision. It was fuzzy, almost like a dream, but she could see something. Shaggy dark hair. Eyes. Brilliant green eyes. "Did someone save me?" She choked out, seeing others starting to gather around. "Yeah, I think someone did." A voice answered, but it wasn't from the one she was looking at. "Harry?" She whispered, the sunlight suddenly becoming so very bright that it forced her to close her eyes…

Unaware of the ruckus in the house common rooms, Ginny almost leaped from her bed. She looked around frantically, noticing the sling still wrapped over her left arm and tore the bandages off. She was the only person in the long hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in the Quidditch field. She wasn't falling. Her left arm and shoulder felt completely fine. Madame Pomfrey had already healed her. So wait… what the hell had that… dream been all about? Rubbing her hands through her long ginger hair, Ginny sat back on the bed, bouncing a bit with the force she plopped down with. Maybe that's all it had been. Just a dream. She held her face in her hands, silent tears falling as she remained in her confusion. "Oh. God. I am losing my mind!"

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were helping Professor McGonagall to restore order. As Hermione took her prefect post with pride and demanding order from the unruly students, Ron resorted to yelling at the top of his lungs. "Right… listen here, you gits!" Both Hermione and the professor gave him disapproving glares while Fred and George applauded Ron's attempt, laughing at his forwardness. "You all need to quit blubbering like idiots and just go to your classes!" Ron continued. "_RONALD!_" Hermione scolded sharply while McGonagall stood with her hands on her hips, tapping impatiently.

The students slowly started disbanding, heading out their various destinations at Ron's orders. "Well, it worked!" Ron shrugged, feigning an innocent look. McGonagall stepped up to him, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Mr. Weasley, in the future, no matter how effective it is, I would rather you not refer to your fellow school mates as 'gits' or 'idiots'. You are in a position of responsibility so I'd expect a little more from you!" With that, she headed off, presumably to fetch some breakfast before beginning her classes for the day.

"Serves you right!" Hermione chided Ron. "Insulting people is no way to maintain order!" Ron gave a scoff, heading back up the stairs to his room so he could get ready for the day. Hermione, on the other hand, dropped onto one of the couches in the common room. She too was still in her pajamas, and for some odd reason, she had no desire whatsoever to get ready or to even head off to her classes. She thought about completely random things, simply resting in her comfyness. She was tired, so tired… And the last thing she could see in her mind, before she drifted off, was she, Harry, and Ron fighting off a troll several Halloweens ago…

"Swish and flick!!" Hermione shouted, springing up from the couch. The darkness from outside poured through the large glass windows of the dormitory while the light from the fireplace danced on the walls, illuminating the common room. She awoke to emptiness. Not a single person was there, which she found quite odd. No noise. No stirring. It was… too quiet. But in the silence, there was something. She felt a presence, and she called out apprehensively. "Harry?" Her voice came out tiny and frightened. No answer except a heavy breathing that made her spine stiffen.

"Not quite." A sinister voice floated from were the firelight didn't touch. It suddenly felt as if the air around her went cold. She held her hands close to her chest, clutching her pajama top and trembling as she stood alone, her eyes darting across her surroundings. "So you're one of them." The voice spoke again, and Hermione spun around, frantically searching for the location of the sound. She didn't speak, fearing that a question would bring an answer she didn't want to hear. "One that can see ussss…" The voice slithered, almost like a snake. Plucking up the tiny bit of courage that she could, Hermione spoke back. "Who… are… you?" She managed to choke out, her breath showing against the icy air.

There was a soft laugh. Even though it was barely audible, it seemed to bounce off of the stone walls around the room . Hermione caught herself frantically spinning around every which way, again searching for the source of this voice. "I thought you were the smart one…" The voice spoke, a little louder than before. "So why would ask a question to which you already know the answer?" Something in Hermione, maybe a sort of sixth sense, made her spin again. As she did, her eyes came into contact with a tall dark figure, slowly emerging from the shadows with his head down. His hood covered most of his face, but there was a little that fabric didn't cover. It showed a slice of pale white skin and one creased red eye. As she slowly backed away, Hermione's chest swelled in her fear, unable to take in a breath.

The man's head rose, exposing the rest of his hidden appearance. A snakelike face emerged as his long white hands pushing back the hood of his robes, and Hermione felt a tear creep from the corner of her eye. "No…" She breathed with her hollow voice as she stepped back again, shaking her head and still clutching her pajama shirt. Her own hands held to her so tightly that her nails dug into the flesh of her palms, leaving little droplets of crimson on the cloth in her hands. She could barely take air into her lungs, let alone scream. She couldn't call for help. She had the distinct feeling that no one would hear her even if she could.

The evil man approached gradually, tilting his head as he studied her curiously. "How is it that you and that… sorry excuse for a pureblood have the ability to see past the eyes of the mortal?" Of all the things Hermione knew, this question made little sense to her. Still, she did not speak. As the man came even closer, Hermione found that her back was pressed firmly against the stone wall beside the fireplace. She had nowhere to run. If she tried, she feared that her legs would collapse beneath her. "I wonder…" His voice hissed as he reached out with bony white fingers.

Hermione's sight followed them, her breathing becoming heavy and rapid. Her head pushed back against the wall as if it would give way to her soon. The snake like man's gleaming red eyes glittered with a delicious sense of insanity as he stared down the trembling teen before him. Without realizing it, as the long fingertips came within an inch of the flesh of her cheek, Hermione let out a blood curdling scream. It reverberated off the walls, making the room shake. The man's image remained still though, his lipless mouth curling in a disgusting grin.

Suddenly, his smile melted from his face as a radiant light pierced the darkness. Hermione's screams continued, the man turning all about as his hand quickly withdrew from the air just over her face. She felt her knees finally fail her as she dropped to the ground. She scrambled toward the nearest corner, kicking and struggling to get as far as she could from the monster with her. The man finally stopped looking around, his eyes thinning into two deep red slits. "You…" He hissed. With a blink of an eye he disappeared, leaving Hermione huddled in a tiny ball in that corner, her face buried behind her knees.

Another voice came. It wasn't cold and terrifying like the other. This one was soothing, giving Hermione a sense of safeness. When she felt a hand gently touch her shoulders, she apprehensively raised her head. Her puffy red eyes met the twinkling blue ones of Albus Dumbledore. She looked nowhere else, afraid that the room would dissolve and that… man would come back. "Hermione? Hermione?" Another voice asked, dripping with worry and fear. With her sight still connected to just Dumbledore, out the corner of her eye she spotted Ron, his face twisted with confusion and concern.

The headmaster and student did not break their stare for some time, not even when Ron draped his own school robes over Hermione's shoulders, then wrapping his arms around her from the side. "It's all right." His voice whispered to her. "You're safe now."

Dumbledore offered one of his aged hands, and Hermione took it, wiping her eyes with her other. It wasn't until now that she noticed the little bit of red under her fingernails, and felt the tinge of stinging in her palms where she'd been digging at. As she rose, Ron by her side, she happened to glance past the headmaster. Her eyes found Harry, who was standing just behind Dumbledore. He said nothing. Simply stood there with a sincere look of sorrow and despair. Ron spotted him as well, but also remained mute.

As they climbed out of the portrait hole, there were the other Gryffindors, lined up against the corridor side. Professor McGonagall stood at the front along side the students, all held in an uncomfortable silence. Most of the children stared at the three as they passed, regarding the girl between them like some basket case. As Dumbledore solemnly walked ahead of them, Ron was still at Hermione's side, giving glares at everyone he could. He held her close to him as they walked, her face toward the ground along the way as their headmaster led them from prying eyes.

Once they'd arrived at Albus's office for the second time in two days, Ron sat Hermione down, pulling up a chair next to her for himself. Dumbledore remained standing, pacing before the two with his aged fingers to his lips as he thought over his words carefully. The room remained quiet until Ron finally broke the silence. "Hermione…" He said softly. "Please say something." She looked up at him, as if she hadn't known he'd been there the whole time. "Miss Granger," Dumbledore began. "Perhaps, now would be the right time to reveal the secret that you and Mr. Weasley here have been keeping for the last few weeks?" He asked as he settled in his own chair behind his desk. Hermione glanced at Dumbledore, then back to Ron with pleading eyes. Ron nodded in their silent understanding. He turned to Dumbledore, Hermione's hand holding his tightly, and he began the long tale of Harry's presence.

Through the whole of Ron's explanation, Dumbledore listened with great intensity. By the time Ron was finished, the headmaster's eyes were closed and his hands were to his chin. Quiet for a moment, Dumbledore spoke for the first time since Ron had begun. "And just then, in the Gryffindor tower, who did you see, Hermione?" Hermione bite her lip. "Voldemort." She answered, barely above a whisper, feeling Ron shuddered at the sound of his name.

Albus let his hands rest on his desk. "And you, Ronald? What did you see tonight?" Ron gazed up at him. "But I already told you!" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but does your friend know?" As Ron turned to Hermione again, she saw the answer in his eyes. She knew.

When nothing else was said, Dumbledore took charge. "The winter holiday begins this week." He started. "May I recommend that Miss Granger here join you and your family at the Burrow for the duration of it?" Ron nodded in response. "Delightful! I'll see to it that both of your parents are notified of the arrangements. I'm sure Ginevra would be happy to have a girl her age around the house." Dumbledore said cheerfully, as if the previous subject they'd just been discussing hadn't occurred.

"Is that all?" Ron asked, a bit impatiently. "Oh yes." Dumbledore returned, motioning them to the door as permission to leave. "But," He added as Ron was leading Hermione to the door. "Miss Granger, I wonder if I may borrow your wand for a little while?" Hermione stopped, turning back to Dumbledore. "My wand?" She asked, not understanding why he'd want that. "Do you have it with you?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head. "All right then. Would it be too much trouble if I came to fetch it before you leave for break? I'll be sure to have it back to you before you leave for holiday." Hermione agreed to Dumbledore's request. She and Ron left, descending down the marble staircase and exiting past the stone gargoyle. "Did you really see him too?" She asked, looking at Ron with imploring eyes. "Yes. I saw… him. For a moment, I th… thought you… were a goner. When I saw him reaching at you… I was so scared… I thought you were going to die." Ron admitted, his voice shaking as his voice broke a bit. Hermione felt her eyes become hot again, the water brimming on the edges and falling down her flushed cheeks. "Oh Ron!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. Ron wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and resting his head on top of hers as she buried her face on his shoulder. "I swear," He promised her. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Quietly, the two headed back to Gryffindor tower, their arms still holding one other close.

Harry had been beside his two friends from when they'd left for the headmaster's office until they'd returned to the Gryffindor tower. He'd remained unseen though, unsure if it were wise for him to reveal himself after what had happened.

All that day, he'd been in the hospital wing, watching over Ginny. Of course, the young redhead had been giving Madame Pomfrey a run for her money. She'd refused to be kept in the infirmary another night, but Madame Pomfrey had decided to keep her just as an extra precaution. He sat beside Ginny while she read to herself and studied. He talked to her as if they were having a conversation where he was actually there and she was answering him. He poured out his worries and joys, most importantly the feelings that he didn't express when he still had a chance. He told her how beautiful she was, how her hair glimmered in the sunlight on a bright day. He had cried, bemoaning his existence and wishing he could give anything to hold her just once. Ginny would stare off in the distance, and Harry would get a small hope that maybe she'd heard him, but the moment would quickly pass as she returned to her books. So there he sat, giving her company and making sure she wasn't alone.

But then there was a moment that made Harry's blood run cold. He could feel something evil lurking the castle. He stood up, giving Ginny one last glance and he followed the feeling of wickedness. It seemed that in a split second, he was in his common room watching as Hermione backed up to a wall with the Dark Lord cornering her. Harry heard scuffling, turning to see Dumbledore, his wand raised and pointing in Voldemort's general direction. "Where, Ronald, where is he?!" Dumbledore asked, his voice strong with determination. "IT'S HIM! IT'S VV…V..VOLDE…MORT!" Ron struggled to say in his panic and terror, pointing frantically. Ron and Harry both watched as Voldemort's hand raised towards Hermione's face. She started screaming, her eyes as wide as oranges. Ron burst forth, yelling like a madman just as Harry had snapped out of his utter shock. "STOP!" His voice demanded loudly, making Voldemort twist at the sound. From within, a bright light emerged from Harry with the brilliance of a thousand suns. Ron landed next to Hermione, protectively sheltering her from Voldemort as she struggled to get away from the dark lord, hiding in a corner. It was as if she wasn't aware anyone else was in the room, not hearing any voice except the man's before her. Harry hadn't heard Dumbledore's booming voice either when he'd started sending spells throughout the room, aiming for the evil being he could not see. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the room. "I COMMAND YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Voldemort finally stopped turning, and Harry didn't know if he was looking at him or the headmaster. "You…" The dark lord slithered, and then disappeared.

The coldness of the room had immediately ceased then. Dumbledore rushed down beside Hermione and Ron. He coaxed her to get up after a few silent minutes had passed, Ron setting his own robes over Hermione to help calm her from shaking so much. When her eyes caught Harry's, he felt an immense disappointment in himself. He felt like he should have done more, like he could have prevented it from even happening in the first place… like it was his fault. He resolved to stay by his friends at all times from now on, to watch over them instead and make sure they were not attacked by anyone.

Two days passed. Ron had been bringing Hermione her assignments since she'd been excused from her classes for the time left until they left. He gave them to Ginny so she could take them to Hermione's room since he couldn't get up the stairwell to the girl's dormitory without the steps forming a slide every time he tried. Harry had been spending all of his time alternating between Ron and Hermione, making sure that they didn't get another unwanted visit from the dark lord.

Dumbledore came up to see Hermione the day before Christmas break. Of course, he enchanted the staircase so he and Ron could go up them. He rapped softly on Hermione's door, entering only when she replied. They spoke of idle things for a little while, Albus asking what she thought of the snow or how she was doing with her studies. At last, he got to the subject he'd come for. "Miss Granger, I was wondering if I may see your wand now?" He asked. Hermione nodded and started rummaging through her things to get it. Her face creased, and she looked frantic as she began tossing things aside. "What's the matter?" Ron asked as he and Dumbledore watched her. Hermione spun around and started sputtering. "I… I can't find it! My wand is gone!"


End file.
